House Of Anubis: Saw!
by kaneellison1
Summary: All is Jigsaw in The House Of Anubis, after a student mysteriously goes missing, even more after that! Mysterious clues are found which lead to what the Villain wants, and if he doesn't get it, DEATH! is just around the corner! Live or Die Your Choice! Time Is Wasting! (To understand the story you have to watch any of the Saw horror films and House of Anubis)!
1. Chapter 1

**_Saw_**

** This Is Part One Of Saw 8, Which Has All New Characters And Villains, Mostly People From HOA!**

She was waking up. She had no-idea where she was. All she could remember was being in the annual maths convention, in the o2, in London. She sat up but soon got pulled back by a huge wire. "HELP!" she screamed. No-one heard her so she screamed again. "HELP!". Mara tried once again to pull herself up but when she did she just got pulled back down. She was tied to a huge metal table, which seemed to be above a giant hole in the floor which was full of coal. When she struggled and screamed, her head hit the bottom of the table and hit a switch which soon flickered the lights on. Multiple lights then switched on, including a bright red light, which spelled out the numbers [00:00]. Mara then screamed again. Which automatically switched on a small monitor in the far corner of the damp, cold room, which smelled of grass and rain but was a dark green colour, as if she were under ground?

The monitor immediately showed an evil, sinister clown face after a while of flickering and screeching with no signal. "AHHHH!" Mara screamed. When the sinister clown began to move and speak. "HELLO, MARA!" Said Jigsaw. "Who are you you bitch? Get me out of here!" Shouted Mara. "OK, IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE SO BAD, YOU WILL HAVE TO, WELL, PLAY A GAME!" Exclaimed Jigsaw. "I don't want to play a stupid game, I want to get out of this dump!, NOW!" Screeched Mara. "VERY WELL!, AS YOU HAVE PROBABLY GATHERED, YOU ARE TIED TO A BENCH LIKE PLANK OF METAL, WITH TWO COGS AT EITHER SIDE" Jigsaw said. "Yeah, so?" said Mara. "THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT IS TO WORK OUT WHICH KEY IS THE CORRECT ONE, OUT OF THE 6 KEYS UNDERNEATH YOU WHICH WILL UNLOCK THE CHAIN WHICH IS HOLDING YOU ON THE BENCH!" Said Jigsaw. "What, this game sounds a little odd, yet quite easy" said Mara. "BUT ITS NOT QUITE THAT SIMPLE." He said. "UNDER NEATH YOU IS A PILE OF COAL, CONTAINING THESE KEYS. THE COAL WILL SOON BE SET ALITE AND YOU WILL HAVE 50 SECONDS TO FIND THE CORRECT KEY, HIDDEN WITHIN THE FIRE AND IF YOU RUN OUT OF TIME THEN, THE BENCH IN WHICH YOU ARE LAYING ON WILL BE LOWERED INTO THE FIRE, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. LIVE OR DIE, YOUR CHOICE" Droned the crazy killer clown. "WAIT, NO!, GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU CUNT" Screamed Mara.

The timer in front of her then read [00:50]. And began counting down as the fire was lit and the bench began slowly turning anti-clockwise with the cogs, until she was flipped, facing downwards. "HELP!" She screamed, but no-one was there to save her from her fate. Death. The timer was now already on [00:41]. "Oh my god" she moaned as she began to cry and sweat out into the fire shortly below her. She then slowly entered her hand into an area of Cole which hasn't yet started burning, but was still hot. "Ouch!" she yelled as she pulled her hand out of the boiling Cole. The timer was now down to [00:37]. A terrified Mara then dived her hand into the Cole crazily and moved it around, throwing out any Cole that was in her way. "Ouch!" she shouted pulling her hand up which was now slowly turning to ash and seemed to be bubbling and blistering. Her body then began turning red, burned and blistered. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she struggled. The timer was then on [00: 24]. Mara shoved her hand into the Cole "I have to live!" she whispered, determined to find her key. She then spotted a bright golden key which glimmered in the light from the fire. "Owe, that's hot!" she shouted. She then peered to the timer which read [00:16]. She then panicked and shoved the key into the key hole, which refused to turn. "URGHH!" she screamed as she lobbed the key across the room. She then thought, 'wait, how can I escape alive when if I unlock the keyhole, the chain unlocks and I will fall into the fire?' she thought. 'Yet if I don't then I will get put into the fire?'. "URGHH, this is impossible!" She screamed. She turned to the timer, which read [00.09]. "OMG!, ok, I love you mum, family, joy and willow, Fabian I love you too, SO much!, I'm so sorry, but I'm never gonna see you again!" she said with her eyes closed. The timer then beeped 3,2,1 BEEEEP!. The bench was then dropped into the fire and Mara smashed her face onto the hard, boiling hot floor and into the burning fire. Mara was then no-more but a burned to ash soul, laying In the middle of an Evils Playground.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Back at the house, it was the next day, evening. "Hey, where's Mara?" asked Fabian. "On holiday! Where do you think?" Asked Patricia in a mean tone. "I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" said Fabian, sitting on the living room sofa with Patricia in the kitchen with Trudy. "Why, didn't she come home last night?" asked Trudy. "No, why, didn't you know?" asked Patricia. "No, well, I better go and talk this through with Mr. Sweet! Don't you worry guys, we'll soon find her!" exclaimed Trudy. "Watcha talking about?" asked Willow as she slid into the living room. "Oh, Mara didn't return home last night from the maths thing that she goes to every year" said Fabian. "What? The thing at the mill, Mille, Milleni, Millenuimnun, The milleniumnen" Said willow trying to use her phonics. "Millennium, in the o2" said Trudy. "Yeah, what do you think's happened?" asked Patricia. "Maybe, she was captured by a gang of thugs, who now holds her as a hostage, unless the miners give them all their gold!" said Willow. "No!" Shouted Patricia. Then a scream was heard from upstairs and Patricia, Fabian, Trudy and willow all ran to investigate. It was in Nina's and Ambers bedroom, Amber had screamed. "What's happened?" asked Trudy. Nina and Amber were both in the corner of the room hugging as if the devil was on the opposite side to them. Amber pointed to the opposite wall. Willow and Trudy peered around the door and screamed as they saw, written on the wall in blood. "THIS IS YOUR WARNING, DON'T LET ME DO ANY WORSE" it read. Everybody stared at it…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Freaky blood writing on the wall freaked everybody out! "Oh, my, god! Is this a prank or is it real?" asked Trudy in an angry yet slightly frightened tone. "No Trudy, it's real! I swear!" said Nina. "Ok, well, we should all have a meeting immediately in the living room to discuss whether this was a prank or not!" said Trudy, running out of the bedroom to alert victor and the others. Everybody started making their way down to the living room. Meanwhile in Jerome's bedroom, he and Alfie were talking, when the door mysteriously opened, slowly. With a loud creek the door then swung open and a mysterious man walked in. "Uh, who are you?" asked Jerome as he backed away from the ugly old man which smelled like whisky and was covered in bright red blood! "I AM YOUR WORST, NIGHT-MARE!" said the creepy man who was wearing a balaclava.

"No really, who are you?" asked Alfie in a scared little voice. "DON'T WORRY, SOON YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT, YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING REALLY! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN! PLAYING MY GAMES!" he screamed as he slammed the door and slowly, tension buildingly, pulled a long, sharp dagger out of his back pocket which he soon used to knock Jerome and Alfie out. He then ran upstairs, not being noticed by anyone in the house and all that could be heard from the living room was the horrible, screeching noise of death-bed-moans and then some huge footsteps, stamping down the stairs and then a loud slam could be heard from the back door. "What was that?" asked Patricia Before she ran to the back door, through the laundry room and out into the dark night, on the school grounds, full of wet, soft green grass!

"Hello, who's there?" shouted Patricia, out into the open world. "Hey, Patricia?" asked Trudy, as she made her way through the laundry room. Trudy then heard a scream and a shudder. " Patricia?" she shouted as she ran out of the back door, into the dark night, just to see no-body there, just the schools empty open grounds! "Patricia, where are you?" shouted Trudy. Trudy got no reply! She then ran back through the laundry room and into the living room. "What's wrong Trudy?" asks Erin. "Yes Trudy, why all the commotion?" asked Victor. "Well, guys sit down" she says. So victor sits down on the sofa, and budges up against Erin. "So?" asks victor. "Well, I don't want to worry anyone but…. Wait? Where's Alfie?" asks Trudy to the rest of the house. "I don't know!" exclaims Eddie. "And Jerome, and Joy!" says Nina. "What about Mara?" asks Eddie? "That's what this is about!" said Trudy. "Look, Mara went to her annual maths convention at the o2, Millennium and she, well, hasn't yet returned!" Said Trudy. "What?" asks Cassie? "We all have no-idea where she is now! And just a few minutes ago, a couple of us found a message on the wall in Nina's bedroom" said Trudy. "What?" asks Dexter? "Ok, if this is gonna freak me out, I'm gonna go now" Said KT as she tried to walk away but was pulled back by Eddie. "But, the message seems to be written in blood!" said Trudy, fearfully. "Ok, so, do you think that it has anything to do with Mara going missing?" asks Victor. "Well, it's still there and it says something like; this was a warning, don't let me do any worse!" exclaimed Trudy. "I think that it is definitely linked with Mara's disappearance!" Says Amber. "Ok, so what should we do about it?" asks Dexter. "Well, it would be good to try and get in as much contact with Mara as possible and report to victor or me if you witness any mysterious behaviour!" said Trudy. "Ok" says the children. "Oh, and does anybody know where Patricia might have gone?" asks Trudy. "Yeah, she just went into the laundry room" Said Fabian. "Yes, but she's not in there and the back door is open!" explains Trudy. "Ok, but where could she be?" asks Victor. "Maybe this could be also linked to Mara and the message" said Trudy. "Well, let's just keep this to ourselves and wait a couple of days, until we find them!" Says Victor. "Ok!" says everyone else. "Ok, kids, go to bed since its nearly 10 o clock and just don't sweat about this, ok?" asks Trudy. "Ok" answers the children. "Sibuna meeting, Now!" whispered Eddie to Fabian.

Sibuna all met up in Nina's room and began discussing. "So, where are Alfie and Patricia?" Asks Eddie. "Not to forget Mara!" Added KT. "yeah!" says Eddie. "What about this message?" asks Amber, pointing the freaky wall, blood message? "Well, my hunch is that whoever wrote this message is a crazy psycho, who wants something off of us, That's why he has kidnapped Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Joy and Mara!" Said Nina. "But, what do you think he wants and what bad as he done, since in the message he says don't let me do any worse?" Asks KT. "Maybe, he wants something like, the cup?" asks Fabian. "Or the staff?" asks Kt. "Maybe, or there is something new for us to look for!" says Nina. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" says Amber. "I hope not!" says Eddie. "And what do you think he's done to them?" asks Kt. "Maybe he's, like, just got them locked up in a cell! He wouldn't have done anything bad!" says Fabian. "Uh, HELLO! The message is written in Blood!" shouted Nina. "Ok, so, what are you saying?" asked Eddie. "They're dead?" asked Fabian. "No, he just may have hurt them a bit" Said Nina in a terrified little voice. "Ok, don't panic, Just call Patricia and if she answers, we will know where she and the others are!" said Kt. "Ok!" said Nina. "Right, so….." said Nina when she got interrupted by somebody walking in. "Uh, Guys…." They said as they showed there bare palms all slit and sliced, and covered in bright red Blood. "OMG!" said Nina…..


	3. Chapter III

**This is part three of Saw 8! Submission Impossible!**

"Uh, Guys…." They said as they showed there bare palms all slit and sliced, and covered in bright red Blood. "OMG!" said Nina as she ran over to help Patricia and her wounded hand. "Patricia? Where the fuck have you been?" shouted Eddie running up to her. "Uh, I've, uh, been somewhere, I can't remember, all I can remember was a freaky face and me in a chair with thing clamping my hands down and some sharps thing's cutting them, unless, unless….." "Unless what Patricia" Nina says. "Oh, I can't remember!" says Patricia. "Patricia, its ok!" says Eddie. "When did you get taken?" asked Eddie. "I don't know! All I remember was being someplace dark, blacking out, then waking up in, in a….." "In a what?" asked Amber? "I don't know!" says Patricia. Blood then dripped from her cut hand. "Well, let's get some ice on this!" said Nina. "Uh, Nina, my hands have been shredded to pieces, I don't think ice is gonna cut it" says Patricia with tears dripping from her eyes. "Ok, well lets, uh, go and tell Trudy, she told us to inform her on everything!" says Kt. "NO!" Shouts Patricia. "Were keeping this to ourselves!" she explains. "Uh, did you see Mara there?" asked Nina. "No, wait, I did see some friends!" says Patricia. "What, who?" asks Nina. "Uh, I can't quite remember!" says Patricia! "It is 10, O'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely, and then, I want to hear a pin drop!" says victor in the downstairs hallway, as he dropped his pin and the house went silent. "What should I do?" asked Patricia. "I don't know!" says Nina. 'BANG! BANG! BANG!' went the door as Victor was knocking on it. "Hey, is there a boy in there?" asks Victor from the hall. "No!" says Fabian. "Fabian, what are you doing?" Whispered Eddie. "Mr. Rutter, get out here NOW!" orders Victor. Fabian then ran out and to his room. Victor then peeked in and spotted Eddie. "Edison, get to your room!" shouted Victor as his face turned red. Eddie then ran past an angry victor and to his room. "Mrs Williamson? Do you care to tell me where exactly you were earlier?" asked Victor. "Uh, out, I had to talk to Mr…..Sweet!" Lies Patricia. "Ok, I will be checking that with him later! The rest of you, go to your correct rooms!" shouts Victor as everyone scurries to the right bedroom!

The Next morning at 5:00AM, Patricia wakes up with a scream! "AHHHHH!" "What, what's happened?" screams Amber, immediately alert! "Whates allf shotin bot?" Mumbles Nina as she wakes up. "No, didn't catch any word of that whatsoever!" exclaims Amber. "Oh my god, I had a terrible nightmare!" interrupts Patricia with a petrified look. "What happened?" Asked Nina. "I dreamt exactly what had happened last night!" says Patricia. "Well, what happened, who did you see? Where was it? Who was it?" Nina then bombards Patricia with all these questions! "Not to tell!" mumbles Patricia, with her head down. "What?" asks Nina? "They said never to tell!" exclaims Nina. "Or else what?" asks Amber. "Or else, he will do worse! Worse than this!" exclaims Patricia. As she held up her cut hands. "Oh come on, it's not like he's gonna know or anything!" says Amber. "Ok!" Patricia agrees. "Well, it's still a little blurry but a clown, on a TV told me that I will be the sacrifice, along with the friends" says Patricia.  
"The friends?" asks Nina. Patricia shrugs as she had no- idea who the 'Friends' were! "Yeah, then what?" asked Nina. "Then, some scissors slowly cut my hands, like this. Then he let me go and said, don't tell a living soul, get me what I want or you WILL be the sacrifice, Live or die, it's my choice!" says Patricia. "OMG! We're dealing with a serious Murderer here!" says Nina. "I had no-idea that Mara going missing could be link with such seriousness!" says Nina. "If it's linked with Mara!" says Amber. "I'm afraid that it might be and Mara might be the 'friends'" says Nina, fearfully. "What if he gets me again and sacrifices me because I told you?" asks Patricia. "Don't worry, we will be with you 24 7!" explains Amber. "But, what does he want with us?" asked Nina. "He definitely wants something! Ok he told me" says Patricia. "Told You WHAT?" asked Nina, loudly. "Ok, I don't mean to interrupt this conversation, but where is my boyfriend?" Asked Willow as she slid in through the open door. "What, Willow, what are you doing up at 5:00AM? Asked Nina. "Uh, wondering where my boyfriend is, DUR!" Says Willow, thinking that she's being smart. "Shut up willow!" Shouted Patricia. "Wait, didn't Alfie or Jerome come home last night?" asked Nina. "No!" says Patricia. "Sorry Willow, but you need to ask someone else!" Said Nina. "Let's just get about 1 hour and a half more sleep and then we will be ready!" Said Nina. "Ready for what?" asked Patricia. "Ready to fight this physco!" said Nina. "Ok!" said Patricia, agreeing to their plan.

**-LINE BREAK-**

'RING!' went Nina's alarm clock. "Ahh" Screamed Nina as the alarm made her jump. 'Oh, say! Can you see by the dawn's early light what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming; whose broad stripes and bright stars' Went Nina's alarm. "What's that song?" asked Amber with a weird look on her face. "My national anthem!" Exclaimed Nina. "Wait, Nina" Said amber waving her arm at Patricia's bed. "What?" asked Nina. Then Nina peered at Patricia bed and screamed. "Ahh, what's that?" Shouted Nina as she ran over to her friend's bed. "BLOOD" shouted amber as she stared at the bed which was covered in bright red blood, which made out to say 'You were warned!'

**-LINE BREAK-**

They were all just waking up, the four of them! "Wow, where am I?" One of them mumbled, the one in which was on the left hand side. "Who's that?" another Mumbled. "Oh my goodness, where are we' One of them said in a slightly louder tone. There was Joy, Jerome, Alfie and one more, Patricia, who were all together, attached to two giant blue carriages, which were full of seats. It also had a long panel in the middle of it, sticking up, which was holding the two carriages that were parallel to each other up! "What are we on?" asked Patricia as she tried to stand up, but fell over as her legs were numb from the cold air in the room. "Ah, don't try and get up, we can hardly move!" said Patricia as she sat back down in her seat. Then all of a sudden there was a flicker on the wall in front of them and a scary face, of a clown appeared. "HELLO, ALFIE, JEROME, JOY AND, WELL, OH LOOK, YOUR BACK PATRICIA! I THOUGHT THAT I HAD TAUGHT YOU A LESSON BY NOW!" exclaimed Jigsaw. "What do you want with me?" Shouted Patricia. "LAST TIME, I TOLD YOU TO GET ME WHAT I WANTED AND YOU DIDN'T! I WARNED YOU PATRICIA AND NOW THANKS TO YOU, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL ALL BE PUNISHED!" shouted Jigsaw. "What? If you had told me what you wanted I would have got it you twat!" Shouted Patricia. "Thanks a fucking shit load for this Patricia!" shouted Jerome. "It aint my fault!" Shouted Patricia. "Well that's what the stupid fucking, emo clown said!" Shouted Joy. "NOW, NOW, CALM DOWN! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE THEN YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE TRAPPED IN A SUBMISSION LIKE RIDE FROM ALTON TOWERS RESORT! NOW THIS IS TEST TO SEE WHO IS STRONGER! THE BOYS OR THE GIRLS?" he said. "I love submission at Alton towers!" Shouted Alfie. "I don't think that you're gonna like this one!" says Patricia. "THE TEST IS TO SEE WHO CAN STAY QUIET FOR THE LONGEST WHILE THEY ARE FLIPPING UPSIDE DOWN IN THE AIR" he asks. "What, why are we even here?" Asked Alfie. "BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE COMMITED SINS IN THE PAST AND HAVNT YET BEEN PUNISHED!" Jigsaw exclaims. "What sins?" asked Jerome. "JEROME HAS PULLED WAY TOO MANY DEVIOUS PRANKS, JOY WAS EXTREMELY UNGRATEFUL TO HER LEGENDARY BFF, PATRICIA AFTER SHE SAVED YOU. PATRICIA DIDDNT GET ME WHAT I ASKED HER TOO AND ALFIE IS JUST TOO STUPID TO LIVE!" says jigsaw in a sinister tone. "Good Luck Now! Live Or Die, It's Your Choice!" Says Jigsaw.

Then suddenly a horn noise sounded and submission began its course. "Ahh!" Screamed Joy. Then Joys lap bar pushed in a little on her. "Shut up Joy!" Shouted Patricia. Then Patricia's lap bar also came in. "Then another screen flickered on, with a tally of the boys and girls. It showed that if you make 3 noises then the bar crushes in on you. "The ride had done about 6 flips now. "Ahh, this is making me sick!" Shouted Jerome. Then his bar came in on him!. Whereas Alfie was silent. Alfie's bar was still loose, which gave him enough room to fit his skinny legs under the bars, which set him free. He then hung on for dear life as they had spun about 11 times. He clenched on to his bar and acted like he was still strapped in, silent. No-one noticed him out of his seat because he was sitting on his lap bar! "Joy then began heaving as if she was going to be sick. "Don't be sick joy!" Shouted Patricia as he bar came in for a second time. "Don't talk Patricia! You only get 3 chances!" shouted joy, as he lap bar came in a little more, squeezing her legs. Then they had spun about 21 times and Jerome wasn't feeling too good! His face turned green as the seats whizzed upside down a 25th time. Jerome then began heaving and puked up blood on his 32nd spin. "Ewe!" He shouts as his bar also came in for a second time. "Ewe Jerome, don't puke!" Alfie shouts as he clenches on to the metal bar with his small muscles. "Shh, don't speak!" Shouted Jerome as a horn beeped 3 times and his bar started coming tin on his belly and groin, slowly and painfully. "Jerome" shouted Alfie. "Ah! Tell My family and Amber that I love them all!" Shouted Jerome. "You fancy Amber?" Asked Alfie at his third speech and his bar also came in, but he was still safe. Jerome then screamed as his bar began grinding in on his bones and as he heard his ribs and thighs snap, painfully blood began pouring out of a huge hole in his bell. Revealing all of his guts and intestines which were now hanging out. His intestines flung across the room and his kidney somewhere else. His Ribs and hips bones where now visible, sticking out of his slit stomach which had veins and blood pouring out and splatting on the floor. His Body was then totally in half and the bottom half fell out and hit the floor as Submission slowed to halting stop at it 73rd loop! As it stopped all of the lap bars lifted. "Oh, no both the boys spoke three times!" Said Patricia as her and joy both walked out of their cart, Alfie too. "Wow Alfie, I swear you spoke 3 times!" Said Joy. "I did, but I slipped out of my restraint as soon as it started, so I was fine!" he says. "So where is Jerome?" asked Patricia. Alfie just pointed the Submission. Joy and Patricia then walked back on and over to his dead, mutilated corpse. "Ewe, that's just a bloody mess!" shouted Joy. A tear then came from Alfies eye as the door out of the room opened. "Come on joy, let's go!" Mumbled Patricia in a low voice as she too began crying. Joy was also very upset and mainly traumatised by Jerome's Mess of a corpse which was all that was left of him, with his organs splat all up the walls around the room!


	4. Chapter IV

**_SAW – Part IV!_**

This is part Four of Saw 8! Lies, Damn Lies!

The Three which were left all then travelled back to the house and ran in, traumatised and distressed. When Joy, Alfie and Patricia who has now been intimidated twice by jigsaw, ran through the door in a panic and immediately slammed the door and ran into the living room where they sat on the sofa, terribly disturbed and shocked. Trudy then ran over to them. "Oh, Alfie, Patricia, Joy, I'm so glad your back home!" Said Trudy as she lunged at them and cuddled them all, tight. "So, where were you all? I was so worried!" She said in a high voice. She got absolutely no reaction from their blank, pale faces which were staring at the wall as if they were possessed. They couldn't help but think about the petrifying clown and the screams of poor Jerome and even worse, the sight of his cold, lifeless body. "Well?" She asked. Nina and Amber then ran into the living room, followed by Kt. "Oh my god, Patricia, where have you been?" Asked Nina as she hugged her friend, "What about the others?" asked Trudy. "What others?" Asked Amber. "Alfie and Joy were gone too! Oh and Jerome, Where's Jerome?" Asked Trudy. They still got no reaction. "Ok guys, where have you been? I'm serious!" Stated Trudy.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Later that day, Joy, Patricia and Alfie had begun to socialise again. In Nina's Bedroom…. "So, Patricia, where were you? And the others?" Asked Nina in a baby like voice as she stared at Patricia in hope of a reply. All that there was, Silence filled the room. "Patricia? Can you please answer us?" Asked Nina in a louder and more regular tone. "Patricia?" Shouted Amber in her face. Patricia immediately reacted with a slap around ambers beautiful face. "OUCH!" amber squealed. "Patricia?" Shouted Nina to Patricia who was clearly not acting herself. "Leave me alone!" Shouted Patricia as she pushed passed the chosen one and out the room. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door after herself and then cried on the cold, tiled floor. Alfie was in his bedroom alone, with the door locked and bolted. He couldn't stop having horrific visions of himself being terribly mutilated by a vicious machine and the saw clown laughing, his cheeky, evil laugh. Whereas Joy was in her room, talking to her cousin. She wouldn't let Willow leave her side as she was still mightily frantic.

**-LINE BREAK-**

It was now 7:00pm and Trudy had called everyone to dinner. Everyone arrived, besides Patricia and Alfie. Joy, although she arrived late, she arrived at the dinner table and ready to eat. "Oh, joy. Do you have an idea where Patricia and Alfie are?" Trudy asked. Joy just shook her head and began poking her food with the stainless steel.

Trudy had soon hunted the rest of them down and forcefully brought them to dinner. She then asked where Jerome was. "Um, he's fine. I think he's with Mara actually" said Joy. "Where?" Asked Trudy. "Um, they're both, um, with Mara's parents who quickly left a couple of days ago and forgot to say goodbye or even check Mara out!" lied Joy, who had no idea where Mara was, but had a pretty good idea where Jerome was, in heaven. "Really?" Whispered Nina to Patricia who had now began feeling a bit better. "Yeah!" Also lied Patricia who wanted to keep her, joys and Alfie's secret. "Awesome!" Says Nina.

After dinner, sibuna had a meeting which began to calm everyone down, accept Alfie who was still a mess. Alfie really wanted to tell somebody where Jerome really was and that he had no- idea where Mara was! But he couldn't! "So where were you guys after all?" Asked Amber. "We, uh, we were, well, we went with Jerome. We went to say goodbye to Mara!" Exclaimed Patricia. "So, why were you gone for so long and why didn't Jerome come back and why were you ignoring us earlier?" Asked Nina. "Uh" hummed Alfie. "And why did she just go so suddenly?" asked Fabian. "Uh, well, her mum got offered for a Job in, uh, Wales and had to go right away!" said Patricia. "It is 10, o'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely, then I want to be able to hear a pin drop!" Said Victor as he dropped his pin. The boys then hurried out of Nina's room and down the stairs, past an annoyed victor and into their bedroom, where they got ready for bed.

In Eddie's bedroom, Fabian and Eddie both were very worried about Mara and Jerome. They were both wandering whether Patricia and Alfie were really telling the truth or not! When the clock hit 12:00pm, Eddie and Fabian both snuck out of their bedroom and upstairs. They both stopped at the peak of the stairs and peered through the windows into Victor's office, to find out whether he was awake or not. When they both had found out that he was indeed not awake, they both suck past and into the girl's corridor. They were planning to look for clues to whether what Patricia and Alfie said were true or not. As soon as they both walked in they immediately began searching. Eddie picked up his girlfriend's phone and began searching through it until he came to a very special message. "Fabian look!" he said as he turned around to show Fabian. But Fabian had weirdly disappeared. "Fabian? Fabian?" He asked for Fabian numerous times until he knew he was truly not yet alone. He felt breathing on his neck and immediately turned 180 degrees. Eddie was standing still. Startled by what he saw…..

**-LINE BREAK-**

The next morning, everybody got ready for school. In the girl's bathroom, Willow, Joy and Amber were having a chat…. "So, who do you really like better, David beckham or Jaqueline Wilson?" Asked Amber. "That's random!" Said Joy with a weird look on her face. "Just answer!" nagged amber. "Um, David beckham, because I don't even know who Jaquelin Wilson is!" Explained Joy. "Jaquelin Wilson is the best!" Said Willow. "Who is she?" Asked Joy. "I just told you! She's the best! That's who she is!" Exclaimed Willow. "Ok?" said a confused Amber.

Meanwhile, once everyone was at the breakfast table, they all began to eat. "So, where have Eddie and Fabian gone now? Why is everyone disappearing?" Asked Trudy, angrily.

No-one had any idea where they both were! But some had a rough idea…..

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

This is part five of saw 8! Off the rails!

"Well, does anyone know where they have gone?" Asked Trudy. Everyone shook their heads and carried on eating their breakfast. "Why does everyone keep disappearing off and then coming back the next day again?" asked Willow. "I have no- idea", exclaimed Kt. After dinner, the children all walked over to school. "So, how was Mara?" Asked Willow to Joy. "Fine" Said Joy in a high tone. "Good! Do you have any oatmeal on you?" Asked Willow. "No Willow!" Shouted Joy at Willow's ridiculous question. When they arrived at school, they all went to their first lesson, science.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, two young men were both just awaking from a long sleep. Eddie and Fabian both woke up to the sound of a crackling television before them. Fabian sat up and peered around him. He immediately shot up, but forcefully got dragged back down to the two cold, metal beams which were intertwined with a bunch of huge steel cables! "Ah!" he yelped. "Ah, who's there?" asked Eddie. "Me, Fabian" "Where are we?" Asked Eddie. "I don't know, but don't try to stand up; you'll just get slammed back down into these hard metal things. The two couldn't see one another because resting between them on the two parallel beams was what looked like a mine cart, full of devices, which gave the suggestion that they were both tied to a small set of train tracks. Then suddenly a door beside them squeaked open and a figure in a black cloak slid in. "Who the fuck are you? Where are we?" Shouted Eddie. "Answer us!" Shouted Fabian. The figure then swung his head around so that his piercing eyes were pointing straight at them, like marbles. He then slowly walked towards them both and began to pull the hood of his cloak down. "Ahh!" Screamed Eddie and Fabian. "YOU!" shouted Fabian. "HELLO" Said the person in a sinister voice. "GREETINGS AND WELCOME! I'M SURE THAT YOU BOTH KNOW ME! EVEN IF YOU DON'T, THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I KNOW YOU!" Says the person who has been supposedly known as Jigsaw. "How do you know us?" Screamed Fabian. "WELL, I DO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE FABIAN! YOU WERE MARA'S BOYFRIEND ONCE BEFORE BUT DUMPED HER FOR SOMEBODY ELSE, S YOU ARE HERE TO BE TESTED TO WHTHER YOU WILL BE SO SELFISH, ONCE AGAIN OR WHETHER YOU WILL THINK ABOUT SOSMEONE ELSE FORE ONCE, YOUR FRIEND EDDISON" Exclaimed Jigsaw. "Mara? What have you done with Mara? What do you mean; I'd do anything to help my friends out! Especially Eddie!" Shouted Fabian. "OH REALLY, EVEN WHEN DEATH OS YOUR ONLY OPTION?" asked Jigsaw. "OH AND MARA, WELL LETS JUST SAY, SHE'S IN A BETTER PLACE NOW!" he says. "What did you do you sick, sick, fuck!" screamed Eddie.

"OH AND EDDISON, YOU ARE ALSO HERE FOR BEING VERY SELFISH! WHEN YOU FIRST ARRIVED AT YOUR PATHETIC BOARDING SCHOOL, YOU TRATED PATRICIA LIKE SCUM AND THEN YOU WENT OUT WITH HER! WHEN THE WHOLE TIME YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR KT!" Shouted Jigsaw. "What?" asked Fabian. "NO I didn't!" shouted Eddie. "NOW, NOW, CALM DOWN! YOU TWO WILL NOW BOTH GO THROUGH THE PAIN THAT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS BOTH WENT THROUGH! SO AS YOU KNOW, YOU ARE ATTACHED TO AN ELECTRIFIED TRAIN TRACK WITH A TRAIN CART ON IT, WHICH IS HOLDING A NUMBER OF PAINFULL DEVICES" Said Jigsaw. "Yeah, so?" asked Eddie. "YOU TWO ARE BOTH AGAINST EACH OTHER! WHOEVER IS MORE SELFISH, WILL DIE AND THE OTHER WILL BE ST FREE. HOW? WELL, WHEN THE 3 MINUTE TIMER STARTS, YOU WILL HAVE 3 MINUTES TO GET AS MANY DEVICES OUT AS YOU CAN AND PUT THEM ON! THE DEVICES WILL PAINFULLY MUTILATE YOUR BODY! REMEMBER TO PAY CLOSE ATTENTION THOUGH, AS SOME OF THESE DEVICES ARE TRICK DEVICES WHICH ARE MADE TO KILL! IF YOU ARE NOT SELFISH YOU WILL BE WILLING TO SHED SOME BLOOD TO LIVE. IF YOU ARE SELFISH, YOU WILL NOT WEAR ANY DEVICES WHICH WILL CAUSE THE TRAIN CART TO ROLL TOWARDS YOU. WHOEVER WEARS THE LEAST DEVICES DURING THE TIME WILL HAVE THE TRAIN ROLL CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THEM UNTIL THEY ARE BRUTALLY CRSUHED BY THE SHARP WHEELS. WHEN THE TIMER GOES OFF, YOU WILL BE REALEASED FROM THE TRAP, HOWEVER IF BOTH OF YOU ACT SELFISH, YOU BOTH DIE! WHO'S GOING TO LIVE? WHO'S GOING TO DIE? MAK YOUR CHOICE!" Said Jigsaw as he walked out of the room and locked the door after him. "No! Wait!" shouted Fabian. "Fabian, it's no use! It's either you, or me, only one of us can leave here alive!" Exclaimed Eddie. "I bet this is the guy that hurt Patricia" said Fabian. "And kidnapped Mara!" Said Eddie.

"Let us out of here!" They both screamed. Suddenly a loud shunting noise was heard, as the brakes on the train cart were released. "OMG! I really don't want to do this!" said Fabian. "Oh what, are you gonna be selfish and die? Or are you gonna live?" Shouted Eddie. The timer was now on 2:45. "Fine, let's see you mutilate yourself!" said Fabian. "NO!" shouted Eddie. "Exactly!" Shouted Fabian. "Do you know what? I'm gonna live!" Shouted Eddie as he dived his hand into the train cart which was a foot away from them both. He pulled out a little device which had a note on it say 'apply to the wrists'. So Eddie clamped it over his wrist. "Ahh!" Screeched Eddie as the device began squeezing his wrists, until a bone snapped. The device was then over and the cart began shunting towards Fabian. "NO!" he shouted. He then realised that he didn't want to be crushed by a train and dived his hand into the cart. He picked out a nice circular saw, with fine, sharp edges! The note on it read, 'apply to the ankle'. Fabian then gulped as he slowly moved his arm towards his ankle and with a loud screech, it sank into his ankle and blood and guts squirted out all over the place. Eddie then dived his hand back in, at the same time as Fabian. Fabian pulled out a helmet- like object. It had huge wires over the head, along with tubes and two huge, orange, rusty things that clamped onto the mouth. The note read 'apply to the head and mouth. Eddie also pulled out a similar helmet, accept Eddie's helmet was newer and has nice, silver mouth clamps which were not as big, nor rusty as Fabians. Eddie and Fabian turned their notes upside down. Fabian read out "Original reverse bear trap". Eddie's read out "reverse bear trap 2.0". "I don't think I should put this trap on!" said Fabian. "The reverse bear trap?" asked Eddie. "Yeah!" said Fabian. "Why? I have a reverse bear trap too!" said Eddie as he held it up to Fabian. "Mines all rusty, unlike yours!" said Fabian. The timer was now on1:20. "Why shouldn't we wear them?" asked Eddie. "A bear trap, closes a bears mouth! So a reverse bear trap probably rips it open!" said Fabian, with all of his knowledge. Eddie and Fabian then threw their traps on the floor and dived in for more. Eddie pulled out, a spoon. The note read 'apply to the eye'. "I'm not scooping my eye out!" shouted Eddie. Fabian, who had no ankle and was losing blood, fast, pulled out a wire. The note read 'apply to the neck'. Fabian then wrapped it around his neck as it gave him an electric shock. The cart then headed towards Eddie. The timer was now on 00:15. Fabian was now feeling very queasy and began to black out. "Eddie then pulled out a different trap, rather than the scoop. He pulled out a vice. The note read apple to arm. Eddie then went to put his arm in the vice, but as he started to twist it, the timer read 00:00. The train cart the rushed towards Eddie. "AHH!" He screamed as the sharp train wheels cleanly, cut through his stomach. His lungs then burst like balloons and blood squirted up like a fountain. Fabian was then released from the tracks. "Eddie?" shouted Fabian as he crawled over to Eddie. Eddie lay, cut in half, underneath a train cart. Eddie's head was sticking out of the train cart, at the side of the train. Fabian crawled to Eddies head. Eddie was still alive, finding it extremely hard to breathe. He knew that he only had seconds to live. "Fabian, tell Patricia that I love her! And that I lied because those new leggings really do make her look fat!" Eddie stuttered. "Ok, goodbye Eddie!" Said Fabian as a tear dropped out of his eye and Eddies eyes were frozen as he died.

Fabian then crawled toward to the door, which was now open. He couldn't stand up as he had no foot! He crawled through the door and whispered one last goodbye to Eddie as he crawled up a flight of cold, hard, concrete stairs which had mould growing out of them. Once he reached the top, he crawled down a hall way which had two doors. One was a fire exit and one read 'office'. Fabian decided that he had to find out who this creep really was and what he wants with them all. Fabian knew that he recognised Jigsaw from somewhere but he had no- idea where. He carried on creeping into Jigsaws office. Jigsaw was nowhere to be seen. Fabian crept up to the desk and grabbed some files, before crawling at full speed towards the front door. He then burst out of the building a through a dark woods. At the other end he called a taxi and went back to the house.

Meanwhile, at the house, morning was approaching, as it was 6; 00am. Everyone went down to breakfast, just to find a horrible discovery.


End file.
